The Eagle's Navy
The Eagle's Navy is an operation led by the brotherhood of Nod. During the early stages of the war, Kane orders the Nod Commander to seize the US Fleet to gain access for Nod to create their own naval fleet before pressurizing their attacks to Europe and Asia. The Operation was a blank hit but was successful afterwards. Background At the same time of Operation: Armada Blockage, Nod requires a Naval Fleet that could eventually attack and destroy SPS warships on Europe. With the fleet a terror, a Nod Recon drone detects a joint US-SPS Military Naval Base on the Mediterranean sea. With most of the SPS Forces left to Asia to defend China and the US Forces to reinforce defenses in Europe. The Port is left slightly unguarded. This allows Nod to capture the Naval Fort. If the Operation would be successful, they could even sieze and take control of 2 Nimitz Class Carriers on the area. Even one Prototype Gerard Ford Class Carrier. The Open Path With Europe and China in a steady but destructive result by Nod Russia, Kane requires a more advanced plan for Nod. In order to do that, they have to wait for a few weeks for the SPS Forces to force themselves to reinforce China. With the SPS Forces left the Naval Port and steadily defended by a Battalion Force of the SPS and a Naval Division of the US Military. It's decided that Nod will commence it's attack. The Nod Commander launches a surprise but unsuspected attack to a US Outpost to establish a base. Then the Nod Commander builds up his forces to strengthen his current strike force to a large one. Meanwhile, Militia Soldiers seized Oil Derricks on the area to increase funds for the war effort. And capturing a Solar Power Plant that permanently gives them a thousand more power than their Energy Power Plants. With the Strike Force ready to attack, Scorpion Tanks and Rocket Buggies forcibly destroys a nearby US Fort that is harassing their base. Head to a more hard situation With the US Aware that Nod is here, they construct additional defenses such as howitizer positions in multiple areas. Effectively sealing access to the other island of the Naval Base. However, Nod were given reinforcements and arsenals including a Tunnel Access to another island. The Howitizer positions started firing shells down on the newly Nod FOB on the western island. Nearly destroying it. But Nod fires back with SCUD Launchers that quickly destroys the Howitizer Positions. Giving some breathing space for the Scorpion Tanks and Rocket Buggies. They also sealed the Armory Base's Prototypes. Including a Carrion Cannon. Destructive Measurements With Nod using the Carrion Cannon and access to a small Naval Port. They produced a few Destroyers and fires their Carrion Cannon for testing. When tested to a small SPS Armored Outpost. It obliterates the outpost with it's energy shells. Completely destroying the outpost with no survivors reported. This given Nod a more deadly advantage that taking the Naval Base now is a cakewalk. However, the USS Colorado Carrier launches it's F-22s to attempt and destroy the Carrion Cannon. But the F-22s were shot down by Quad Cannons and Rocket Troopers on the area. Making Air Forces on the area useless. But this forces the US Navy Base to deploy at least 2 Battleships. Taking the beast's belly Nod starts to use the tunnels and quickly swarms the western side but it's strike forces were hampered by the Battleships that were now deployed. Though, this took the attention of most US Forces, the second tunnel unburrows from the west and quickly outnumbers the US Forces on the Naval Base with Scorpion Tanks, Marauder Tanks and Avenger Tanks. This has given a total destruction of the tank forces on the way. Destroying at least 3 US Airfields and several Power Plants. Rendering their Anti-Air defenses disabled. Thus, giving the chance for the Spectre Bombers to destroy the Battleships. Then finally, seizing the US Command Center on the Naval Base. But this signals some of the SPS Forces in Italy. The response deployed at least 12 SPS Destroyers and One Phoenix Class Carrier. The Carrier launches it's massive wing forces of F-18s and F-22s that quickly destroys the Nod Forces on the north side. The Naval Base, now under Nod control quickly deploys the current docked ships including the battleships and carriers on the area. With that force, they destroyed the response fleet. Effectively foiling the SPS Forces on retaking the Naval Base. Thus, the Operation was a success. Aftermath With the US Military Forces losing the Mediterranean Fleet, Nod now has the power to construct it's own naval fleet and converge on World Dominance. However, this proved to be nearly impossible as Saudi Arabia or the European Canals would give either their newly formed fleet to exit to enter the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans. Then, Nod along with Russia and the conquered former Soviet States attacks the Middle East. Opening the Battle of Iraq and Iran. At the same time, Armada Blockage was a success. Weakening the invading Nod Forces in China.